Why must I choose?
by Meg3Rose
Summary: What if Bella was raised by Billy and Jacob Black, the werewolf. When Bella falls for a vampire what does Jacob have to say. Will Bella choose her loving family or the love of her life. First Fanfiction Story, hope you like T b/c I want it to be
1. Me and Jake

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters, If I did I would be the luckiest person on earth, but I dont so I am going to go cry. Wah.....**

Me and Jacob walked up the smooth concrete pathway to the big white house. Some of Jacob and my friends from La Push had told us the house was haunted, and me being the horror movie freak, needed to check it out. We walked up to the door and pushed it open. I paused. It was fully furnished and smelled amazingly house warming. Jacob noticed my pause.

"Scared Bella?" he said sarcastically

"Yah, Of being arrested. Obviously this is not an abandoned haunted house. Quil and Embry are liars!"

"No, you're scared" he said with a grin on his face. "I can tell"

"No, you're stupid and everybody can tell" I replied to him. "Again, somebody lives here or something along those lines. LETS GO!"

"Fine, but I'm telling everybody you wouldn't go in because you were scared"

Right now I wanted to murder Jake but I let it go. "Fine, I rather be marked as scared than having to be arrested by the cops, come on"

We walked out, closing the door behind us. As we left I swear I heard someone laugh, but kept on walking not wanting to get caught by the owners.

Jake was my brother, almost. He and the rest of his pack had found me when I was a baby deep in the woods. They had no clue who my mother or father were. They had talked to the police but nobody reported a lost daughter. They guessed that my parents had abandoned me. Nice, right.

You might have caught that I had said pack. Jacob was a werewolf. He turned into a wolf whenever a vampire was near. He and his pack would take the vamp down so they couldn't hurt anybody. Jacob changed to a werewolf when he was 19. He looks like a 25 year old though. I guess that seems young for his real age of 36.

His dad Billy is my father figure and I love him to death. I cant imagine my life without any of the pack. They all were like brothers to me. ( ps. There is no Leah yet I don't know if I want to put her in or not. Review and tell me what you think)

Jacob and I drove back to La Push in his Rabbit. (car) Jacob and I both lived in La Push and went to school on the reservation. This was going to change though because I was going to change school and go to the one in Forks. My best friend Angela went there and begged me to come to her school. I decided it might be fun so I did. Jacob was staying at our school so he could be with his friends.

When we got home we popped in a movie and started are weekend.

**Ok tell me if its good. Please reveiw, I am having a bad day. I just had Mcas, a big, long test and have it for the rest of the week. UGG So again please reveiw. If people like it I will continue and I promise I WONT be like those people who update like once a month.**


	2. Him

**Again I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, or do I.... Hmm.... No, no I dont. Dam Stephanie Myers, first she gets twilight then she gets to be in the movie. Wah............**

_**It was Saturday and me and Jacob planned on splitting up and hanging out with are own friends. I called Angela and she was overly excited that I wanted to go shopping in Seattle. She thought I was finally over my " I hate shopping" faze but really I wanted to buy some new books and maybe dye for my hair. I was getting tired of brown.**_

_**We hopped into Angela's light blue Honda Civic and drove to Seattle. As we got to the clothing store, I told Angela about needing to get new books and after a compromise of me having to at least have dinner with her, which I planned on doing anyway. I agreed gratefully.**_

_**I walked down the sidewalk and into a tiny book store. I bought some horror books having to do with werewolves, vampires, and murders. I love horror movies and books. Growing up with Jake rubbed off big time.**_

_**I walked out and continued to find a salon or convenience store for the dye. It was starting to get really dark so I quickened my pace. I got to the end of the sidewalk, I saw that the sun was almost down. I decided I would skip buying the dye and just walk to the restaurant. To make the walk quicker I walked into the forest. My destination: train tracks. I climbed over the grey fence and started to walk across the railroad tracks. **_

_**Before I could finish crossing, my foot got stuck in the track. I immediately regretted the short cut. I tried to pull my leg but it wouldn't budge. After two minutes of unsuccessful trying I heard a train horn come from the distance. I started to see the light of train and yanked at my leg. I screamed as loud as I could but was muffled by the train's horn. I tried to take my shoe off but my laces were knotted. I screamed and jumped but nothing happened.**_

_**The train was coming closer and closer. It was about 15 feet away, when something hard rammed into me. Before I could make sense of things something picked me and ran with me until we were a safe distance from the whooshing train. The thing, which now I see is a human was running inhumanly fast. It stopped and as my eyes focused I saw it was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. No, he wasn't a boy he looked like a Greek god.**_

_**After I was done studying him I noticed why he ran inhumanly fast. He was not human.**_

_**He was a vampire. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I had been told countless times what horrid creatures they were, but I couldn't stop staring.**_

"_**Are you okay?' he asked, interrupting my thoughts**_

"_**Um….yah" I was having a horrendous time trying to speak. " Th-Thanks"**_

"_**No problem, may I ask why you are in the woods alone" he added a gorgeous half smile after he was done talking.**_

"_**Um… Well… I was taking a short cut to meet my friend"**_

"_**Oh" he replied**_

"_**May I ask what you're doing alone in the woods" I quoted him, even though I had a guess, hunting.**_

"_**Um……I was on a… hike and I heard you screaming" It sounded like he had just made that up. I knew it he was probally feeding of some innocent human. Disgusting.**_

_**But wait. Why are his eyes gold. They're supposed to be red. What? I had ingrained the red eyes, you recognized the life sucking leeches from , into my mind but they were gold.**_

"_**Do you need a ride or are you going to stay in the forest?" he asked interrupting my thoughts, again. **_

_**I didn't trust him at all buy I didn't want to walk. I was so tired, so I nodded and he led me out of the woods to a shiny silver Volvo. He opened the door for me and walked around the car to get in himself.**_

"_**Where do you need to be dropped off" he asked. Did I hear a bit of sadness in that. He probably wanted to suck my blood, thats all. I told him the name of the restaurant and he started some small talk.**_

"_**I just realized I don't know you're name, mine is Edward Cullen."**_

"_**Oh…" Why did the leech want to know my name. "It's um… Bella, Bella Black"**_

_**(remember she was adopted by Billy and Jacob Black)**_

"_**Pretty" he replied "Here you are"**_

"_**Thanks again, really" Well he did save my life. "Thanks"**_

"_**No problem, you're welcome"**_

_**I should have walked out quickly but the question slipped out of my mouth.**_

"_**Why do you have gold eyes instead of red"**_

_**I regretted my words quickly.**_

**How do you like it. This was a long chapter. My next Chapter might be in Edward's point of veiw.**


	3. Edwards POV

**I do not own Twilight. Maybe If I bribed Stephanie........... Hmmm...............**

_Last Chapter_

_I should have walked out quickly but the question slipped out of my mouth._

"_Why do you have gold eyes instead of red, Vamp"_

_I regretted my words quickly._

EPOV

Bella was about to walk out the door but paused.

"Why do you have gold eyes instead of red, Vamp"

What? How did this girl know? I didn't know what to do so I questioned her.

"W- what" I stuttered a bit. I was on the brink of freaking out

"Um…never mind, you don't have to answer"

Huh? Why would she say that. Before I was even done rambling in my mind, she opened the door and stepped out. I followed her. I didn't know what to do. "SHE KNEW" was screaming through my head.

"Bella!" I heard some one scream, probably her friend. Huh, it sounded a lot like Angela Weber from school. Wait, it was Angela Weber. How did they know each other. Bella didn't go to our school.

"Ang, I'm over hear" Bella said trying to calm down her friend.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you" She sounded very worried for her friend. Angela always appeared to be nice. " Oh…… Hey Edward" she said uncomfortably.

"You know him!" Bella almost exploded

"Yah" said Angela "He goes to the school in Forks, but how do you know him"

"He saved me from a train" Bella said

"WHAT!!!" Angela screamed

"Don't worry I'll explain later" Bella said quietly

I decided I would listen to there thoughts. I first tried to read Bella's.

I waited but nothing happened. I couldn't read her mind! I tried Angela's

_Oh my god, I cant believe he saved her from a train. She better explain. She Always get herself into trouble. _I could hear her thoughts perfectly fine. Why not Bella?

I hadn't noticed I was staring like an idiot, until it went silent. They stared at me, waiting to see what I would do next.

"Well… I better get home" I said

"Bye" Bella called as the walked into the restaurant "And thanks…"

I waved to her and got in. Why did I feel like I should run under a rock. She made butterflies in my stomach. It was probably just the fact that she knew my secret.

I rushed home as fast as my car would go. I needed to talk to my family. I pulled into my driveway and ran at an inhuman speed inside. They were all sitting in the living room.

I read their thoughts:

_Don't worry, I already told them EVERYTHING!, Alice_

_How would a human girl know, Carlisle _

_Oh my, this might not be good, Esme_

_I will kill Edward. Why did he have to save her from a train. He should have let her died, Rosalie_

_I want to play video games! Why do we have to sit in a circle, its soooo boring, Emmet_

_Hmm….. This is interesting. I wonder how this will end up, Jasper_

I stopped and looked at their faces. All but Rosalie had worried written on their face. Rosalie's was murderous.

"What do we do?" I asked

"I don't know" Carlisle said "Did you get her name"

"Yes, Bella Black" I told him

"Hmm….. Bella Black….. Wait, Black?" he asked, he looked surprise

"What, do you know her" we all said in unison

"Ephraim Black was the Alpha of the pack leader down in La Push when we first came to Forks 90 years ago"

We all gasped.

" Maybe there is a connection. If so we don't have to worry" Carlisle stated "We will just have to wait and see what happens"

We left it at that.

**Thanks. I have Mcas tomarrow I am dreading but I wanted to show people atleats 3 chapters. I really hope people like it and reveiw!:) bye**


	4. Authors Note: Sorry

_Authors Note:_

_I know you hate these, but I just want to clear something up._

_Bella is 17_

_Ok here is the confusing part_

_Jacob was turned into a werewolf at 19 _

_When he was changing he had a major growth spurt and could pass as 25_

_He found Bella at 19 (she was a baby, like 3 months old) and 17 years later he looks the same. 19 + 17 = 36 , so he is really 36 but looks younger b/c he is frozen in time_

_I hope this is all cleared up and that it did not cause much confusion:)_


	5. Confused feelings

BPOV

I told Angela what happened and how Edward saved me from the train. After her panic attack about the train situation, I asked her about Edward. She told me how him and the rest of his family went to Forks High School. But how could he be around people. He is a vampire. What did his golden eyes mean? I would ask Jacob but he might go into overprotective brother mode. He would never let me go to Forks High School or let me anywhere near train tracks.

Angela drove me home. We could hear multiple boys yelling from the house. Jacob must have some friends from the pack over. Angela had a date with Ben from school, so she couldn't save me from watching Jake and his friends kill zombies with a game controller.

I walked in and trudged over to the only free chair.

"Hey" I said and sat down.

As soon as I sat all the boys pinched their noses and stared at me.

"What do I smell bad" I said sarcastically

"Yes. You smell like a bloodsucker" Jacob replied coldly " You better tell me what happened"

Shit, shit, shit, I thought. I didn't want to him this.

"Well….Um…." I started "I….kind of….."

"Spit it out Bella " they all said in unison. I would have giggled but the all looked like they were about to kill something. They were all sort of like family to me. Big brothers, or like Quil puts it "Brother from another mother". I grew up with them and I cant imagine living without them.

"ITOOKASHORTCUTANDMYFOOTGOTCAUGHTINTHETRACKANDATRAIN

WASABOUTTOHITMEWHENAVAMPIRESAVEDMEBYPULLINGMEOUTOFTHEWAY"

(I TOOK A SHORTCUT AND MY FOOT GOT CAUGHT IN THE TRACK AND A TRAIN WAS ABOUT TO HIT ME WHEN A VAMPIRE SAVED ME BY PULLING ME OUT OF THE WAY)

"Bella we heard that. We have excellent hearing" Jacob mused

"Shit" I mumbled

"Bella cant ever keep out of danger?" I could tell he was trying to joke but I could hear how angry he was. I felt bad. I hate when people get worked up over me.

" I don't know" I said trying to lighten up the mood. "Well I am going to my room"

As I walked out, I saw them shaking the heads with worry but also sighing with relief.

Did vampires really smell that bad? I closed my eyes. One more day till I change schools. I cant wait to see Angela but is there someone else I cant wait to see either?


	6. First Day

**I do NOT own TWILIGHT or any of its characters. Not even Mike.**

BPOV

I climbed into my rusty, old, truck. Today was my first day of Forks High School,

I was going to continue my junior year. I had pretty good grades in the school on the reservation, so I was sure I could catch up to whatever subject they were on. Ten minutes later I drove into the schools parking lot. I opened my door to be practically bombarded by Angela.

"Oh my god" Angela squealed " Finally we go to same schools. I can introduce you to my friends and show you to your classes and………."

I stopped paying attention to Angela one I spotted him. Edward was standing at his car with his "family". They all had gold eyes. This is driving me nuts. Why do they have gold eyes? What do gold eyes mean? Could it mean they're good? I mean he saved me from a train…… No, no vampires are good.

"Bella, earth to Bella" Angela said while waving her hand in my face. I must have been really caught up in my thoughts.

"Yah…Sorry Ang, I got caught up in my thoughts. She nodded her head understandingly and we continued on.

I got my schedule. Breakfast, Government, Trig, Lunch, Biology, American History, and Gym. I had Government and Trig with Angela so we were both content. The first two classes went by fast. After Gov. Angela led me to the cafeteria. That's when I saw him….Again.

EPOV

My family and I sat at are usual table with untouched lunches in front of us. We had to decide how to confront Bella Black. We needed to know how she knew and if she was going to tell anyone. What if she wanted to tell someone. We defiantly did not want to kill her, well except for Rosalie. Could we scare her to keep her mouth shut? Would people even believe us.

_Edward, why are you staring at the wall like an idiot, Alice_

"Sorry Alice. I was caught up in my thoughts" I told her.

"Thinking about are….. situation with Bella" she asked

"Yah"

I turned my head to look at her, but as I caught her staring at me. As soon as are eyes met she turned back to her friends. She was talking to Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike. I hate Mike. Why does he get to talk to her. Wait, why am I jealous of Mike. He can talk to her if he wants. Its not like I have feelings for her… right? Or do I.

Jasper stared at me questioningly. I just shook my head and he carried on talking to Alice. All of a sudden I heard Alice repeating The Declaration of Independence in every language she could think of….. and trust me that's a lot. What was she hiding from me.

I looked at her. Her eyes started to focus again and she blinked a couple of times.

"What did you see" Jasper asked her

"Oh nothing, it was just a random vision of the stock market" she replied

The bell rang and we hopped up from the table. I continued on to my next class, Biology.

BPOV

I walked to Biology with Mike, one of Angela's friends. I couldn't help thinking about Edward. His tousled hair, gorgeous face, his red lips that looked so kissable. Wait, stop Bella. You cant have a crush on a vampire. It would lead to trouble. Big trouble.

I walked into class and asked where to sit.

"Right next to Mr. Cullen" he trailed his eyes over to the table.

Shit, thought. I have to sit next to him. This is not good. I took my seat and waited for class to start.

"Hello again. Its pleasant to see you under much better circumstances" a soft, velvety voice said.

"Hi Edward, yes it very pleasant" I said mocking his words. He gave me a half smile and turned his head to the board. I was using all my power not to touch him. He was so…..

There were no words worthy enough for Edward Cullen. The fact that he was a vampire was in my mind but my love for him was to powerful. Wait I cant love him, I barely know him. I just cant love him because he is to hot for his own good and saved me from a train and…...crap. I have fallen in love with Edward Cullen. What do I do now.

**Hope you liked it. Thx for reveiwing. I really aprreciated it. I made this chapter longer b/c I am sooo happy. Mcas is over and I can finally relax. Kind of... I still have to go to school. Well damm that just made me sad again. Any way if you want to make me really happpy again, please reveiw. The more the merrier**

** Bye, Megan**


	7. Our little Encounter

**Hey Sorry for noy pdating sooner. I have tests to study for and homework to do..... but thats school for u 3**

**I do not own twilight blah, blah, blah. Disclaimers make me feel bad!!!!!!!!!!**

( A/N same day as last chapter)

BPOV

I walked out of Biology savoring Edward in my mind. I had fallen for him BIG TIME.

I dug my car keys out of my pocket ready to unlock my truck.

"Bella, wait" I heard from behind me.

I tuned around to see five vampires beckoning me over to a shiny, silver Volvo. They all looked impatient and the girl with long blond hair looked pissed. I walked over cautiously.

"Yah" I said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Well we were wondering…….." Edward trailed.

"Let me guess, how I know about you" I said knowing exactly what they wanted. They all nodded.

"Well that's not any of you're business" I told them smugly. " Don't worry though. I wont tell. I have known for a while and haven't told anyone. You're secret is safe with me"

I walked away and got in my truck, not listening to their petty attempts to call me back.

I drove into La Push. When I got out of the car I decided just to be safe I would spray myself down with perfume. Jacob would freak if he found out about vamps in Forks.

Twenty minutes later Jacob walked in.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Jake asked slugging off his backpack

"It was……….Interesting"

EPOV

"Well we were wondering…….." I trailed.

"Let me guess, how I know about you"

We all nodded are heads unsure what to say.

"Well that's not any of you're business" I told them smugly. " Don't worry though. I wont tell. I have known for a while and haven't told anyone. You're secret is safe with me"

She walked to her car not even listening to or attempts to call her back.

"What just happened?" Emmet asked

We stared at the now empty spot where her car had been.

"I think we were just re informed that she knew about us yet we already knew that" Alice said

" I don't know but she sure was smug" Jasper said

We got in the Volvo and drove back to the house.

We got home quickly thanks to my fast driving. I had thought about her the whole way home. I had fallen for her. I need to know more about Bella.

"Hey! How was school" Esme asked.

"Interesting……" We all muttered and walked off in separate ways.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short. Ill try to make the next one longer.**

**Bye**


	8. Phone call

**Ps. The perfume covered up the scent of vampire and yes I know that's lame but its my first fan fiction: give me a brake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, well until I capture Stephanie Myers and imprison her in a cave where nobody will find her. Muh wa ha ha**

BPOV

Great, another day of school. Just what I want. Ya, right. I don't want another encounter with the Cullen family, well not the whole family that is. Its not there right to know why I know there vampires. What would I tell them? That my brother is a werewolf and he and his father raised me after I was abandoned by my real parents. They can mind there own damm business.

I got into my truck and drove off to Forks. Maybe switching schools wasn't such a good idea, but I did this for Angela. She's my best friend, I would risk my life for her. Hey, who needs sanity anyways. Forks High will be fine.

Me and Angela went to Government and Trig. It was finally time for lunch. I grabbed a slice of pizza and a apple .(hmmm….wonder where I got that) I looked around for the oh so mysterious Cullens but they weren't there. As I tried to figure out why the sun shone in my eyes. Oh, the sun. I bet people wouldn't react to well to sparkly skin. After lunch, me and Angela went are separate ways to are classes.

I drove home. I was about to walk into my bedroom but was stopped by Billy.

" Hey dad, whats up?"

"You got a phone call. They gave me their number but they forgot to say who it was" Billy said suspiciously

"Hmm, I don't know who that could be. I guess Ill try the number" I walked off who wouldn't give there name and who would call me when I was at school like ten minutes ago. Could it be….no the Cullens don't know my number, right?.

I dialed the number as quickly as I could.

"Hello" a man said. He sounded to be about 30 but I couldn't really tell. I was about to apologize and hang up when I heard a familiar voice. Now I really wanted to hang up.

"Carlisle, give me the phone, its Bella" I knew who that voice was… Alice Cullen.

"Hey Bella, I am so glad you called. I didn't think you would want to after our um… encounter" she said embarrassed

"Alice, you didn't give Billy your name" I said. She was right. If I had known, I wouldn't have called.

"Oh…ya…I didn't did I" She questioned herself. Her voice sounded less enthusiastic.

There was a long pause.

"Um, Alice. Why did you call?" I asked

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you want to go shopping Saturday?" She sounded so happy but shopping and vampire together was my worst nightmare.

"Um, Alice. I…. will be busy. Sorry" I told her. I really wasn't. Maybe I should make plans with Angela.

"Oh...okay, Bye" Alice said and hung up.

That was awkward.

I went to my room and drowned my thoughts in music. Well, day 2 of school over. Day 3, what else will happen?

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had 2 tests on the same day to study for. Well I will try to update ASAP. And thx to all the people who added me to their favs and updated. BYE**


	9. Ditching gone wrong

**I do not own Twilight. I do own the books though. lol**

BPOV

Beep-beep-beep

My alarm clock went off and jumped out of bed to get ready.

'Jacob! Time to get up" I yelled.

"Fine" he muttered and I went off to get dressed

After I drank some orange juice, I drove off to Forks. What will happen today?

I thought of Edward. I thought of his half smile, the sound of his voice, what his lips would feel like if he kissed me….. Whoa, I was getting ahead of myself. He isn't going to kiss me. We aren't even together and we never will be because he's a vampire and I am a fragile human with a werewolf brother.

I started to cry. I was so pathetic. I wanted him and I wanted him bad. I couldn't go to school like this. I had ditched before but I was with Jake. I decided I would call in sick. I called the school and took a turn. I decided I would park somewhere in Forks. Billy would ground me for sure if he knew I ditched and if I went home he would know something's up.

I turned into what looked like a trail into the forest. Well had planned on taking a walk and this way no one can see me and call Billy. I stepped out of the car and the sun shone on my hair bringing out my hair's natural red highlights. I walked for what seemed like hours, not noticing how far I had gone. I reached in my pocket for my phone to check the time but it wasn't there. I had left it in the car. Great.

I decided to turn around and walk back in the other direction, hoping I would find my car soon. A half hour later, I sat down on a log. I realized I was starving. I reached into my pocket and found a mint. Great, I can remember a mint but not my phone. I popped the mint in my mouth. As I did that I heard a branch crack from behind me. I whirled off the log and spun around.

Now, in front of me was a vampire. But this vampire was not one of the Cullens. This vampire had black eyes with a hint of crimson. He was hungry and he wanted me to be his meal. I had heard many stories from Jake and I knew I had no chance against him. I let out a ear piercing scream as he sauntered forward to kill me……

EPOV

My teeth pierced my teeth into the elk. It was no mountain lion but it managed to fulfill the burning deep in my throat. The burning that stopped us from being fully civilized, making us monsters. We could pull the charade in front of ignorant humans. Well most humans. Bella Black knew. She knew and we didn't know why. My phone interrupting my thoughts.

" Edward, I had a vision. Bella's in trouble" Alice said.

Before I could reply I heard an ear splitting scream. I knew who it came from right away. Bella Black. I rushed to where her scream came from. Her scent grew stronger as I ran toward her location. I was devastated at the scene in front in front of me. Bella was up against a tree and a vampire was the one pushing her against it. He was about to sink his teeth into her but I jumped and tore him off her.

I started to rip him apart, when I remembered Bella. I made sure he wouldn't be able to escape and called Emmet to take care of the rest. I walked slowly over to her, not wanting to scare her. I mean, she just saw me dissemble a body. Before I took another step she flung herself into my arms and broke down crying. I felt overwhelmed that this beautiful, magnificent, interesting girl would come to me, but them I realized she was crying.

Not wanting to upset her anymore, I rubbed soothing circles on her back. A couple minutes later, I asked her if she was ready to go and she nodded. I wanted to get her out of this forest so Emmet could burn the disassembled vampire. I hadn't brought a car with me, so we got into hers. I got into the drivers seat without asking. I knew she was in no state of mind to drive.

I drove down the trail to my house. I got out and opened the passenger door for her. We walked in. Everybody but Emmet and Carlisle were home. I tuned into their thoughts.

_Oh my, what could have happened- Esme_

_Good job Edward. I knew you would save her- Alice_

_Hmm… She emotions are scared but happy? Why is she both. I am so confused. Sometimes its hard to be an empath- Jasper_

_Why is she here- Rosalie_

And still nothing from Bella.

"Edward, what happened?" Esme asked

BPOV

"Edward, what happened?" someone asked. I had never seen her before.

'Well Bella was in the forest and um…. Well….there was an vampire trying to make her its meal" Edward told them. They all gasped except Alice.

"Umm…." I started " Edward, thank you for…well.. you know but I should probably head home. What time is it?"

"School gets out in five minutes" He replied " But could I ask you why you aren't there"

" A ditching gone wrong" I mumbled and headed for the door.

"Wait. Bella" Alice yelled.

I turned around and she threw me a bottle of perfume.

"You would have got home and realized you didn't have any" she stated. So she knew about Jake "You can keep it, you might need it" She gave me a wink.

"So you know" I asked her.

"Ya" she replied

I mouthed thank you and walked to my truck. What an interesting day.

**Hope you like it. It took me awhile to write. Thx to all the people who reviewed, alerted, and faved. You guys rock!**


	10. Shopping Chapter Redone

BPOV

Wow. Yesterday was…..wow. Well it seems like each day gets worse so…. Hello day 4 what do you have in store for me today.

I got to school and was questioned by a very angry Angela who wanted to know why I wasn't in school. Of course I wouldn't tell her the truth so I told her I just didn't feel good. We endured our first two classes and headed to lunch. I was walking back to Angela's table when I heard my name being called by none other than….drum roll…Alice.

I slowly turned around . She was beckoning me to the Cullen table. I shook my head and went to Angela but not even a minute later, Alice was at the my table.

"Could I have a minute to talk to Bella" she asked our table. They all nodded and I followed Alice to her table. I stood not wanting to sit and make it look like I was staying their .

"Alice, what did you want to talk about" I asked annoyed. They might not have to eat but I do.

"Oh I wanted to make sure you were okay… I mean with everything that happened yesterday and I wanted to know if you would go shopping with me" she added cheerfully.

" Alice, I'm fine and I am not a very big shopping person" She looked so sad I couldn't take it so I added. " but… I guess we could hang out sometime" What did I get myself into.

"Oh my god Bella. I would love to. We can go over my house after school" she squealed and I'm guessing I had a look of pure terror because everyone but Alice started to laugh.

I slowly walked away back to Ang's table.

"What was that all about" Angela asked

"Oh… nothing really…just something about one of our classes" I lied. She nodded and the bell rang. Oh joy Biology.

EPOV

Bella was coming to the house after school. I better check with Alice to make sure I can stay in control.

_You'll be fine. I wouldn't have you near her if not- Alice_

I mouthed her a thanks and continued to Biology.( I know, I know, original…) I walked to my seat next to Bella.

"So, I guess your coming to our house after school" I said as I dropped my books on the table.

"I guess" She turned to the board and used her hair as a divider from me. I could tell she did not want to talk.

The rest of Biology was absolutely treacherous, with Bella giving me cold shoulder and having to listen to the same subject for the millionth time.

_Ding - Ding- Ding_

The bell went off and class ended. I went swiftly to my next period. It wont be long tell I see Bella again……

BPOV

The bell rang for school to end and I walked to my truck. Alice was waiting by it waving to me.

"Hey. Do you want to ride in my car or follow in yours" she asked excitedly

"Um.. I'll take mine" I need some time to myself so I can survive the shopping trip.

She looked sad at my answer but at this point I didn't really care. I followed her in my car to the Cullen house.

OMG. This can not be their fricken house . The house everybody says is haunted! Shit. I knew I heard someone in the house.

"Look familiar Bella?" Alice laughed. I bet my face is as red as a tomato now.

"Ok, I need to change first, then we can get in my car and leave" Alice said. We walked up the stairs to her room, I'm guessing. She grabbed some clothes from her gigantic closet and went to change.

"You can wait downstairs if you want" She told me from her bedroom's bathroom. I walked down the stairs and sat on the picture perfect white couch. Everything about them was picture perfect. I just wish there could be a human as beautiful as Edward Cullen, but you cant have everything your way.

As I sat there, I saw the front door open and I walked perfection itself. Edward Cullen.

"Hey" he said taking a seat on the chair across from me.

"Ditto" I replied

We sat in a comfortable silence and seconds after Alice was running down the stairs.

"Ok time to go" She called. We walked to her car and took off.

APOV

"Ok time to go" I called. I wish Bella and Edward had talked. How else will they fall I love? We got in my car and drove off.

"So.. Bella. How are you?" I wanted to ask "How do you know about vampires" but it didn't seem like a good time to ask.

"I'm good and Alice, when I told you it was none of your business how I know about you, I meant it" She replied. Damm she's good.

We continued on to Seattle. I dragged her to all my favorite stores and wouldn't let her leave until she let me buy her something. Once she agreed I bought her a navy blue cocktail dress. She would need it some day. I know she will.

**Sorry again to all you faithfull reveiwers and such. I am soooooo sorry**


	11. XOXO Hugs and Kisses make me feel better

**Sorry. I am going to try to start writing the story again. I got caught up in everything and didn't have time. I am really sorry !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

I drove to school earlier today. When I got their Edward was leaning on his car looking like a Greek god. None of his family members were with him

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a second" Edward said .

"Sure" I replied walking over to his car.

"Do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch" Didn't see that coming.

"Ya…ye…um….yes! I'd love to sit with you Edward." I couldn't get the words out I was so happy. Screw the pack and the fact that im going to sit with their archenemy. This is Edward were talking about.

"Cool" Edward smiled " Ill see you later then."

I went back to my car and waited for school to start.

***********Lunch***********

I saw Edward and his family and walked over to their table. I put my book bag down.

"hey . Im going to go grab lunch." I told them

"Already got it" Edward pointed to the assortment of food on the plate in front of him " I didn't known what you would want " he said to explain why there was enough food for a small family.

I thanked him and sat down

" How did you guys figure out how I knew what vampires were" I asked

" Well since you always smell faintly of a wet dog and Alice couldn't see you in her visions whenever you went home we figured you hung out with werewolves" Edward said

"I don't just hang out with them" I told them. " I live with them". They all gasped.

"Which one" Edward asked

"Jacob Black hence my name Bella Black" I told them, and I thought vampires were supposed to be smart.

" Wow " Alice said " Why didn't we get that earlier"

"So you're related to those mutts" Rosalie said in disgust

" Im not related through blood but yes, Jacob Black is my brother and Billy Black is my father." They looked somewhat confused so I explained. " They adopted me when I was little. My parents abandoned me."

They looked sorry they brought it up. We talked about random things for awhile.

The bell rang and Edward walked with me to Biology. Before we got to the door Edward stopped and looked at me.

"Bella, I am truly sorry about lunch. I didn't know…." I pulled him into a hug and he shut up. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. I didn't care we would be late when we were a foot from the door. I didn't care he was a vampire. I didn't care that my own parents didn't want their own daughter. I didn't care about anything else at that moment. I was in the arms of my love and I was happy. We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Bella…" He trailed off looking nervous.

"What is it?" I asked, confused

"I want to try something" He leaned in and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I deepened the kiss by moving my lips against his. Our lips moved in sync. We stopped and I looked at him.

"I guess we better get to class now" Edward told me looking at the clock on the wall across from us. He held out his hand and I took it and smiled.

I went to the rest of my classes and went home. The pack was in the living room so I guessed their was a meeting. I was so happy. It had to be illegal to be this happy. The pack immediately stiffened and covered their noses when I walked in to the room. Oh shit! The perfume. I forgot.

"Bella. Why do you smell like leeches?" Jake asked

" Well you see. The Cullens go to my school and I had class with some of them." I said. It was better then telling them I made out with Edward.

"There are leeches at your school!!!" they all screamed. " You're transferring back to the school in La Push. Tomorrow" Jake said sternly

"No. Please. Jake. I can't leave Angela and I made a lot of friends. Please Jake" I gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fine. Just. Please Bella. Try to stay away from them. Please. I don't want you to get hurt" I was about to argue that the Cullens would never hurt me but I decide it would be best if I didn't.

" Thanks Jake" I told him

"Bella remember. Stay as far as possible form them"

"I know" I said. Well…. Just because I said I know doesn't mean I said I would listen………………………

**Thank you for reading. Ill update as soon as I can. Please give my story another chance**


End file.
